telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Polanski Roman
thumb|Roman Polanski Roman Polański, pseudonimo di Roman (originariamente, Raymond) Liebling (Parigi, 18 agosto 1933), è un regista, attore e sceneggiatore polacco naturalizzato francese. Biografia La sua famiglia, di religione ebraica, tornò nel 1937 a Cracovia, città di origine del padre, in Polonia in seguito al crescente antisemitismo che si stava sviluppando in Francia. Venne però lì rinchiusa nel ghetto della città, dal quale Roman riuscì a fuggire; sua madre morì invece nel campo di sterminio di Auschwitz. Dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale, Roman Polański concluse nel 1959 a Cracovia e Łódź la formazione come attore di teatro e regista. Diversi cortometraggi fatti durante gli studi attirarono su di lui l'attenzione. Il 19 settembre 1959 Roman sposa Barbara Lass dalla quale divorzierà nel 1962. Ha recitato per la radio nonché in alcuni film (Una generazione, Lotna, Mago innocente, Samson). Il suo primo film Il coltello nell'acqua (1962) è stato il primo film polacco di un certo livello a non avere come tema la guerra. Dopo questi successi come regista emigrò nel 1963 prima in Gran Bretagna e poi nel 1968 negli Stati Uniti dove girò uno dei suoi film più noti: Rosemary's Baby, un horror-thriller. Nello stesso anno sposa l'attrice Sharon Tate. Nel 1969, l'assassinio di sua moglie, incinta all'ottavo mese, da parte della setta di Charles Manson, lo sconvolse creandogli sensi di colpa. Dal 1973 riprese però a girare film sia in Europa che a Hollywood. Nel 1974 girò negli USA Chinatown che gli valse una nomination all'Oscar e sembrò avviarlo verso una promettente carriera a Hollywood. thumb|Samantha Geimer Il 1º febbraio 1978, fu condannato da un tribunale americano per avere avuto un rapporto sessuale con Samantha Geimer, tredicenne all'epoca dei fatti. Secondo la testimonianza della Geimer, il regista, ospite nella villa di Jack Nicholson, avrebbe abusato di lei costringendola ad un rapporto anale mentre questa era sotto gli effetti di droghe e alcool. La ragazzina allora 13enne sarebbe stata consenziente anche se - pare... - sotto l'effetto di stupefacenti. Il regista patteggiò per l'accusa di stupro ma fu condannato per sesso con una minorenne, quindi fuggì nel 1978 in Francia. Da allora vive fra Francia e Polonia e non ha più messo piede negli Stati Uniti. Nella sua autobiografia, Roman by Polanski, Polanski sostiene che la madre di Samantha Geimer abbia architettato contro di lui un piano per ricattarlo in seguito a un casting couch. Ha ottenuto una seconda nomination all'Oscar per Tess (1979). Il 26 maggio 2002 ottenne la Palma d'Oro al Festival di Cannes per Il pianista e, sempre nel 2003, ottenne finalmente la statuetta dell'Academy per la regia dello stesso film. Visto che il regista non poteva andare a ritirare l'oscar di persona a Los Angeles per via della condanna per corruzione di minorenne, il premio venne ritirato alla cerimonia da Harrison Ford che aveva recitato per Polanski in Frantic. Dal 30 agosto 1989 è sposato con Emmanuelle Seigner e ha due figli (Morgane e Elvis). Il 26 settembre 2009, Roman Polanski è stato fermato dalla polizia in Svizzera su mandato di cattura internazionale emesso delle autorità statunitensi per la condanna del 1978. Il regista avrebbe dovuto ricevere la sera stessa un premio del Festival del cinema di Zurigo. Filmografia Regista *''Rower'' (1955) - cortometraggio *''Usmiech zebiczny'' (1957) - cortometraggio *''Rozbijemy zabawe...'' (1957) - cortometraggio *''Morderstwo'' (1957) - cortometraggio *''Due uomini e un armadio (Dwaj ludzie z szafa)'' (1958) - cortometraggio *''Lampa'' (1959) - cortometraggio *''La caduta degli angeli (Gdy spadaja anioly)'' (1959) - cortometraggio *''Le gros et le maigre'' (1961) - cortometraggio *''I mammiferi (Ssaki)'' (1962) - cortometraggio *''Il coltello nell'acqua (Nóż w wodzie)'' (1962) *''Le più belle truffe del mondo (Les plus belles escroqueries du monde)'' (1964) - episodio La collana di diamanti (La Rivière de Diamants) *''Repulsione (Répulsion)'' (1965) *''Cul-de-sac'' (1966) *''Per favore non mordermi sul collo! (The Fearless Vampire Killers)'' (1967) *''Rosemary's Baby'' (1968) *''Macbeth (The Tragedy of Macbeth)'' (1971) *''Che? (What?)'' (1972) *''Chinatown'' (1974) *''L'inquilino del terzo piano (Le locataire)'' (1976) *''Tess'' (1979) *''Pirati (Pirates)'' (1986) *''Frantic'' (1988) *''Luna di fiele (Bitter Moon)'' (1992) *''La morte e la fanciulla (The Death and the Maiden)'' (1994) *''Gli angeli'' (1996, videoclip dell'omonima canzone di Vasco Rossi) *''La nona porta (The Ninth Gate)'' (1999) *''Il pianista (The Pianist)'' (2002) *''Oliver Twist (2005) * Chacun son cinéma (2007) - Episodio Cinéma erotique Attore *''Trzy opowiesci'' (1953) - episodio Jacek *''Zaczarowany rower'' (1955) *''Rower'' (1955) - cortometraggio *''Generazione (Pokolenie)'' (1955) *''Nikodem Dyzma'' (1956) *''Wraki'' (1957) *''Aspettando la notte (Koniec nocy)'' (1957) *''Due uomini e un armadio (Dwaj ludzie z szafa)'' (1958) - cortometraggio *''Co rekne zena?'' (1958) *''La caduta degli angeli (Gdy spadaja anioly)'' (1959) - cortometraggio *''Lotna'' (1959) *''Zezowate szczescie'' (1960) *''Arrivederci domani'' (Do widzenia, do jutra) (1960) *''Ingenui perversi (Niewinni czarodzieje)'' (1960)*''Le gros et le maigre'' (1961) - cortometraggio *''Ostroznie, Yeti!'' (1961) *''Samson'' (1961) *''Repulsione (Répulsion)'' (1965) *''Per favore non mordermi sul collo! (The Fearless Vampire Killers)'' (1967) *''The Magic Christian'' (1969) *''Che? (What?)'' (1972) *''Dracula cerca sangue di vergine... e morì di sete (Blood for Dracula)'' (1974) *''Chinatown'' (1974) *''L'inquilino del terzo piano (Le locataire)'' (1976) *''Chassé-croisé'' (1982) *''En attendant Godot'' (1989) - Film TV *''KGB ultimo atto (Back in the U.S.S.R.)'' (1992) *''Una pura formalità'' (1994) *''Il sosia - Che fatica essere se stessi (Grosse fatigue)'' (1994) *''Hommage à Alfred Lepetit'' (2000) *''Zemsta'' (2002) *''Caos Calmo'' (2008) Sceneggiatore *''Rower'' (1955) - cortometraggio *''Usmiech zebiczny'' (1957) - cortometraggio *''Rozbijemy zabawe...'' (1957) - cortometraggio *''Morderstwo'' (1957) - cortometraggio *''Due uomini e un armadio (Dwaj ludzie z szafa)'' (1958) - cortometraggio *''Lampa'' (1959) - cortometraggio *''La caduta degli angeli (Gdy spadaja anioly)'' (1959) - cortometraggio *''Le gros et le maigre'' (1961) - cortometraggio *''I mammiferi (Ssaki)'' (1962) - cortometraggio *''Il coltello nell'acqua (Nóz w wodzie)'' (1962) *''Aimez-vous les femmes?'' (1964) *''Le più belle truffe del mondo (Les plus belles escroqueries du monde)'' (1964) - episodio La collana di diamanti (La Rivière de Diamants) *''Repulsione (Répulsion)'' (1965) *''Cul-de-sac'' (1966) *''Per favore non mordermi sul collo! (The Fearless Vampire Killers)'' (1967) *''La fille d'en face'' (1968) *''Rosemary's Baby'' (1968) *''A Day at the Beach'' (1970) *''La barca sull'erba'' (Le bateau sur l'herbe) (1971) *''Macbeth (The Tragedy of Macbeth)'' (1971) *''Che? (What?)'' (1972) *''Chinatown'' (1974) *''L'inquilino del terzo piano (Le locataire)'' (1976) *''Tess'' (1979) *''Pirati (Pirates)'' (1986) *''Frantic'' (1988) *''Luna di fiele (Bitter Moon)'' (1992) *''La nona porta (The Ninth Gate)'' (1999) Teatrografia * Metamorphosen (Kafka) * Amadeus * Rigoletto * Lulu Bibliografia * Roman (1984), un'autobiografia *Tylski, Alexandre. (2004). Roman Polanski ses premiers films polonais. Lyon: Aleas. 159p. ISBN 2843011094 *Tylski, Alexandre. (2006). Roman Polanski Rome: Gremese. 125p. ISBN 8873015999 *Tylski, Alexandre. (2006). Roman Polanski l'art de l'adaptation. Paris: L'Harmattan. 278p. ISBN 229600797X Collegamenti esterni *"www.roman-polanski.net" Categoria:Pedofili Categoria:Polonia Categoria:Francia Categoria:Stati Uniti